Once we have grown old
by gabbyromig
Summary: Whats going on in the Foster family once Stef and Lena have grown old together? Sorry don't know how else to summarize it.


Jude-23 Mariana-25 Lena-50

Callie-26 Jesus-25

Brandon-26 Stef-51

Stef

It's me and Lenas tenth anniversary and we asked for our kids to come out to see us. I miss the chaos of a big family, not that there's not benefits to the house being empty, but i prefer family here. So today they are all out.

"So who is the latest girlfriend?" i teased my oldest son.

"Megan...like the last time i was out" he said rolling his eyes. "And she would have joined me but she couldn't get off work"

"Wow have you proposed yet?" i joked and Lena pinched me.

"No… we have only been dating for six months and thats longer than Jesus has ever kept a girlfriend or Callie for that matter" he said teasing his siblings.

"Hey now me and Liz lasted almost eight months…" she defended.

"Where is she now?" Brandon asked and i told him to stop.

"I believe she's in France with her new girlfriend but oh well i'm seeing someone anyways" she said giving him an annoyed look.

"Oh yeah who?" Miss Thing asked pouring herself a glass of water.

"Wyatt and que the surprise" she joked.

"You're back with Wyatt?"Brandon asked.

"The hair model, i liked him" i commented and Jude gave me a weird look.

"You remember that but yet you thought i was Jesus the other day over the phone." Jude said faking hurt.

" You both sound the same over the phone and i meant to call Jesus" i explained.

"So Mariana anybody in your life?" Lena asked before i could.

"Why you realize that you're only chance of having grandchildren is through me?" she teased and i laughed.

"No Miss Thing we are still expecting Jude and his husband to be the first one to give us a grandchild" i said. Jude and his husband, Jack ,got married six months ago. Jude proudly came out to the family at 16 years old and if it actually doesn't go without saying everybody was happy for him. Him and Jack got together five years ago and we immediately loved him.

"Speaking of Jack, where is he?" i asked.

"He is on his way he should be here in like an hour or so" Jude and Jack live only an hour away from us so they don't have to travel as far. Mariana lives about an hour and thirty minutes away, Brandon lives almost two hours away, Callie lives half an hour away, and Jesus lives 15 minutes away.

"Oh thats good."

Callie

As we caught up with each other i tried hard to keep up with the conversation. My mind keeps dreading what's going to happen when i go home. Wyatt doesn't know yet and nows not the best time for this. We have only been together for about a month and well it's not exactly like we both have good steady jobs.

When the conversation about grandchildren came up and how everyone is expecting Jude and Jack to give moms their first grandchild i tried to keep the emotion from my face. If only they knew how wrong they were. I saw the look i'm trying to keep off my face mirrored by my sister and i knew something was up with her too.

I finally got her alone while we were setting the table and everyone else was helping with dinner.

"So you pass that test too?" i asked not looking up from the table.

"What?" she asked looking confused.

"When they were talking about grandchildren you looked upset. was your test positive too?" i asked and she looked like she was trying to tears from her eyes. Maybe i shouldn't have phrased it like that.

"I was…" she admitted and i can feel that this story isn't going to end happily.

"I miscarried" she said shaking her head as if it is her fault.

"I'm sorry...it's not your fault" i reasoned and she just shook her head.

"Yes it is…"

"No…"

"I didn't want to be pregnant… i hooked up with some guy at a bar while completely wasted and i didn't even know him. I have nobody in my life who would have been a daddy and i'm lucky when i'm making enough to pay the bills. For a brief second after figuring out that i was pregnant, two nights ago, i wished it didn't happen and that the baby didn't live. Yesterday morning i woke up in a puddle of my own blood and my baby was dead. I wished my baby to death…" she said and i can hear the guilt in her words.

"Mariana you didn't miscarry because you wished this wasn't happening, as hard as it is to believe you miscarried because it wasn't meant to be" i said hugging her.

"Don't say anything… i just need some time to think everything through" i nodded and smiled. She wiped away her tears and then smiled back at me.

"You're pregnant?" she asked and i shushed her.

"Yes… I haven't told Wyatt yet and i feel bad not telling him first" i said. I want to tell Wyatt first but i also would like to use this chance to tell the family face to face. I could always call him and tell him but that just doesn't seem right. I don't live that far away from moms but i do from a lot of my siblings and i can't think of a better time to tell everybody.

"Well you know you didn't really tell me… you implied it. You should tell everyone i'm sure they will be thrilled besides i could use the attention off me and well they have good wine it would be weird if you didn't drink some" she said and i laughed.

Everybody joined us with food and we sat down to eat. Wine was passed around the table and i knew i should say something before it gets to me. I looked at Mariana and she smiled, it still obvious she's upset about what she admitted earlier.

"So i have something i need to tell you guys" i said and everybodys attention was turned to me.

"I'm pregnant" i said handing the wine bottle to Jack.

"Oh my god honey thats great" Lena said hugging me.

"Yeah" i said smiling at the shocked faces of my family.

"This is amazing sweetie why didn't you say anything sooner?" Stef said.

"I haven't told Wyatt yet and i'm not entirely sure how he's going to react to this' i said as Stef hugged me. I don't want to admit that we aren't really financially or probably any other way ready for this. I'm sure they all know anyways. I mean we have only been dating for like a month we aren't even living together.

"Oh i'm sure that he will be happy. How could he not be?" Jack said. I smiled at him. Jack is optimistic almost to the point of ignorance but he means well. He makes Jude so happy which is all that matters.

"Just incase he doesn't, call me up i might be old but i can still kick his…" she started and at the use of her full name by her wife she made a quick word change.

"...butt… ass isn't even that bad of a word' she reasoned and we all laughed.

"Thanks mom i think i can handle it" i said.

Lena

Everybody was ecstatic by Callie news and i know that despite her worries everything will be fine. Wyatt doesn't seem like the guy to up and leave after figuring out she's pregnant, and that was in highschool so he should be even more mature now. There something else wrong though Mariana and Callie were clearly upset about something. Mariana especially. She seemed to be really upset.

"Did you see how upset Mariana seems?" i whispered to Stef during a quick moment alone.

"Yeah something was wrong" she said agreeing with me. Despite the fact that i'm the more observant one normally she can tell when something is up when it comes to our children.

"Should we talk to her?" i asked.

"Yeah she's not going to come to us" she said grabbing my hand and smiled.

"Hey Miss thing everything alright?" she asked as we walked into her old room. When she comes out she normally stays the night just because it is a longer drive and it's normally late by the time everybody starts to leave and we keep her room like it used to be.

"yeah just memories" she said sitting on the bed.

"Yeah we had some good ones do you remember when we made the huge fort in this room? " i said smiling at the memory. Mariana was like seven and we turned the entire room into a gigantic fort and than they kicked me and Stef out.

"Yeah and you two bribed as with cookies to get back in and than we all fell asleep there" she said laughing.

"Oh or the time where went out to see your cousins in Pennsylvania and got into a huge snow ball fight and made a snowman and you cried because he didn't come alive" Stef teased our daughter which got a laugh from her.

"It was a very devastating moment in my childhood, i realized Frosty was a lie" she said and we laughed.

"You made us all hot chocolate and we dipped cookies into it.' she said laughing.

"We were very easy to bribe weren't we?" we nodded laughing.

"You guys were great moms" she said looking upset again.

"Oh honey we know that… and so will you one day" Stef said tucking the hair behind her ear.

"Great moms can tell when their kid are upset about something and tries to keep it from them, so you might as well tell us" i said.

"I… um miscarried yesterday" she said and i looked over at Stef and could tell she was surprised too. We both tried to think of something to say but she continued before we could comment.

"I was upset at first you know i'm not really ready for a baby …' she paused and it's obvious she feels guilty.

"I briefly wished that it didn't happen, that my baby would you know" she said looking down ashamed.

"Than the next morning i woke up to find that i miscarried… it's all my fault" she said.

"No honey that is not your fault...' I said.

"Yes it is i wished my baby dead and then it happened. I'm not going to be a good mom ever i'm no better than my birth mother" she said and i couldn't believe she said that.

"No, Mariana, you are nothing like you're birth mother. You are going to be a much better mom than she ever will be. You weren't ready for a baby and you panicked when you figured out that doesn't make you a bad mother. It's terrible that this baby could never be born but that doesn't mean it's you're fault or that you caused it" i said and she started crying at the words 'baby could never be born' and maybe i shouldn't have phrased it like that.

"You know what you need…" i started looking up at Stef who smiled knowing where i was going with this.

"A mama sandwich" she said and we both hugged her.

"You're going to be an amazing mother one day it's just not now, you are going to meet someone who is going to make you happy and one day you will make great parents. Call it mother's intuition" Stef said as i kissed her head.

"We might not be the stereotypical old ladies but is almost midnight we should all probably get some sleep" Stef said and i laughed.

"Yeah you're far from stereotypical old people" Miss. Thing said and we both laughed.

"Aww thank you, i want to get a baby tiger but mama said no" stef half-joked. She did really ask me if we could get a pet tiger though now that all the kids are gone. Granted she was joking but really?

Mariana looked confused.

"You're mom is starting to lose it…" i said in a loud whisper.

"Very hard to watch" i said shaking my head.

"What tigers are awesome and this way it keeps the kids off our lawn" she joked and i rolled my eyes.

"There are no kids on our lawn" i argued and Mariana laughed.

"It's a joke… it's ok Mariana got it" she said as i grabbed her hand.

"Stop freaking our kids out by talking about taking in a wild animals… and no we can not train him and yes i'm aware how awesome grandparents you think it will make us it's not happening so drop it" i said and she rolled her eyes. She groaned and left the room.

"A dog, a dog would be reasonable" i joked leaving her room.

"Seriously Stef they control when and what nursing home we go to" i said and she just laughed to herself.

"Do you think she's going to be ok?" she asked starting to get changed.

"She will be, it's you i'm worried about" i said and continued to laugh.

"Don't be… i was just seeing how long you will put up with it." she said and i sighed of relief.

"Well you can stop it's been like a week… did you hear her compare herself to her birth mom?" i asked joining her in bed.

"Yeah how could she think that way Ana left her and Jesus for drugs." Stef said sounding frustrated.

"She will see one day that she was wrong" there was a pause as we thought back on our crazy day. Mariana miscarried and Callie is pregnant!

"You owe me a hundred dollars by the way" she said and i glared at her.

"Remember? You were so insistent that Jude and Jack would give us our first grandchild and i told you no it will be Callie" she lied and i gave her what everybody calls the look.

"No… you were instant that Jude will have a kid first i said that we don't know any of them could." i said honestly.

"I don't remember it that way" she said and i rolled my eyes.

"Yes you have selective hearing and selective memory we have already accomplished this" i said.

"Fine i will lower it to you owing me a nice dinner… but thats as low as i will go" she said and i kissed her whispering shut up right before my lips touched.

"Oh ok best way of telling me to…"

"You're still talking… good night" i said flipping over onto my side of the bed. She groaned and we both went to sleep.

10 years later-Stef

Christmas Eve is the holiday where all the kids come home to celebrate. Me and Lena have been making a turkey dinner all day and i can't wait to eat it. Brandon was the last one to arrive and we were about ready to start dinner without him.

"About time" i said annoyed taking three year old, Sierra from his arms.

"Grammy" she said happily.

"Oh i'm sorry Sierra was throwing a hissy fit today as we were trying to leave." he said as i handed her to Lena and hugged my son.

"Ive missed you" i said and then he hugged Lena. Brandon hasn't been the same since Sierras mother,Megan, passed away a year ago. He's been doing a lot better lately and i know he's starting to make peace with it. It was so hard for everybody, especially Brandon, to watch her fight breast cancer which she was diagnosed with when Sierra was nine months old.

We all went into the dining room to eat finally. The kids were all sitting on the one side of the table and the adults on the other.

Nine year old, Dan, is Callies and Wyatts troublesome son and just like Jack said Wyatt reacted better than Callie expected and they got married a month before Dan was born.

Tyler (six) and Penelope (four) are Marianas kids and even though she never married she is just as good of a mother as we told her she would be. She does have a boyfriend who are Tyler and Penelope's father who she has been with for about eight years now. They just decided not to get married or at least not yet as they say.

Jude and Jack adopted three kids, Laura (12), Zach (9), and Kyle (8). They foster-adopted Laura at six years old, Zach at eight and Kyle at three.

Jesus who recently married a month ago to a girl he was with for two years before shows no signs that he is even thinking about kids yet. His wife, Danielle, is the same way so it seems we might have to wait awhile until we get grandkids from them. Nevertheless this is exactly how i wanted our life to be like once we have grown old.

**So i seem to be apologizing a lot about the long breaks in between stories or updates. I have just been having a hard time with coming up with ideas. **

**Broken Souls and Dark Past is finished incase you were unclear on that. I hoped you liked it. **

**Experimenting: no matter how many times i look over the chapters i have so far i can't come up with an ending, so give me ideas.**

**Thank you for reading, i hoped you liked it, and that you review. **


End file.
